» 素敵だね « Ïsn˘t Ï W˚ndürf–l?
by shirozora
Summary: [Kairi x Roxas ] She tried to avoid him, tried to focus on remembering her childhood friend's name. But by the time she understood why, he said he was leaving. One last chance to tell him the truth... [Lemon]


**Author's Note:** Three years ago it would have been impossible for me to imagine myself writing this type of story. Well…I still can't imagine myself writing this type of story but here it is. I know some of you have been waiting anxiously, and the rest of you think I'm barking mad, but I've been waiting a long time to write this. And if you like M-rated materials or crack couplings or both, this is for you. Enjoy.

**Copyrights**: Characters and settings are copyrighted by Square-Enix and Disney. The short storyline is mine. The title I give credit to Rikki and Final Fantasy X. Take a guess on the title. I dare you.

**Disclaimer**: She was growing weary, day by day, and life stretched thin as she tried to carry on without the two best friends she lost to the worlds beyond a year ago. Then Fate abandoned a stranger at her door. Now she has only one chance to confess before he goes back home.

**» ****素敵だね ****« Ïsn˘t Ï† W˚ndürf–l?**

Clouds. They cluttered the sky, dampening and shrouding the clear heavens with their dark sagging masses. One could smell the rain but not a droplet had fallen yet. Not yet.

The summer rains were here, flooding the sweetly scented air with damp freshness. The flowers were heavily in bloom and the first early wild fruits were forming. Out at the offshore islands the paopu fruits hanging from the high trees would be green, and with the rains, they would ripen.

Kairi wanted none of it. She leaned heavily against the marble railing of the balcony and stared into the dark firmament. Off in the gloomy distance she could see the vague shapes of things, of the offshore islands she had sworn herself off of until he returned. The boy with no name.

But that wasn't it. The faint impression of the boy in her memories and dreams hung in space, waiting for her to remember, but he was farthest in her mind now. She pressed her body against the railing until her ribs protested against the pressure, sighed deeply as a damp wind rushed by. She bowed her head and it felt heavy, like the rest of the world. It was not the physical world but the weight of all problems, all sorrow and pain and confusion and anger and hurt. She felt like the whole world was her fault. She felt like her life was her fault.

But was it her fault? Kairi didn't ask for this. It was the last thing she expected. Fate had been cruel to her at her weakest. Kairi had been vulnerable when fate tossed the stranger to the door, literally threw him there. She didn't anticipate this; she's been waiting months for her two best friends to come home and all she gets is an unknown man tossed onto the doorstep.

The Mayor suspected nothing, thought that he was brought to their home because he was trusted to take care of the man. Kairi was far more skeptical, especially because of the way the man appeared. Actually, it was because of his appearance that Kairi was unnerved. For a few weeks she wouldn't go near the room where her adopted mother was caring for him. Once in a long while the Mayor would mention him over dinner but she ignored all his words. This stranger had nothing to do with her. She had nothing to do with him. That's how she wanted it to be.

But it wasn't meant to be. Kairi wasn't aware of when the man became strong enough to sit and walk a bit, and so she startled him and herself when she entered the empty house one day after school and found him sitting in the living room on the burgundy couch. She had forgotten he had even existed.

And now…now she was acutely aware of his existence. From the moment their eyes met, she knew there was hell to pay. She just knew. And she read from his face at that one second, that one millisecond of contact, he knew, too.

He had come down to the dinner table a few days after they first met, hesitant, terribly shy. Her adopted parents smiled kindly to him, offered him food and welcoming him. She was uncomfortable with such hospitality. They seemed to have already accepted him as a son, when he was a perfect stranger who uttered not a word about his origins, his purpose, or his name.

But she felt it. It was a jolt, and suddenly the air all around her had been sucked away. She was surrounded on all sides by a vacuum and it pressed down on her lungs. She could barely breathe as she ate, and her hands shook. She avoided looking at the young man all evening, kept her eyes focused on her own plate of food. It took her an eternity to realize that the others knew food wasn't disappearing from her plate. Then she excused herself, explained she wasn't feeling well, and fled. She felt his eyes on her back, burning through her.

The next day he said he was leaving with the summer rains. He thanked the Mayor and his wife, but gave them neither a reason why he was here at Destiny Islands in the first place nor what his name was. She was in the hall, standing silent and solemn as he spoke to them in a calm quiet manner. She felt almost giddy with relief that he was leaving but she also felt a horrid clenching pain in her chest. She wished he could leave sooner; he was tormenting her and they had barely spoken a word to each other. His very presence sucked the life out of her, and when he left, he breathed life back into her lungs. He controlled her.

Summer had come. School was nearly over. Riku and the boy had not returned. And the rains withheld themselves. People wondered at what promised to be a bizarre but uncommon drought this year. Everyone had awaited the rains with anticipation but as the weeks passed one by one into high summer, the rains withheld themselves. The stranger had not left. He remained hovering in the shadows of the house, silent in manner, movement, and speech. She avoided him, remaining locked in her room or out on the streets with Selphie. Selphie had asked about the young man but Kairi refused to utter one vowel.

She feared what she would say.

His eyes had been haunting her in her sleep. In the hazy realm of her dreams, his eyes would come between her and the nameless boy. They would watch her, hooded and heavy with a deep solemnity that silenced all the joy in her dreams. She'd wake up cursing him for invading her innermost sanctuary but while she sat there, her bed sheets crumbled up all around her, she'd take the image of his incredible blue eyes and roll it around in her hands, close her eyes and see them in her mind. She loathed him for intruding her mind yet she secretly coveted his presence in her dreams.

She didn't know what to do with this stranger. The only words Kairi had ever heard him speak were to her adopted parents. The Mayor was the only man he ever carried a real conversation with. He had only uttered two words to her.

"I'm…sorry."

And that was when they first came face to face and she fled to her room, shocked by the fact that he was there.

But one day, a few days before those dark clouds started to gather, she had been at the beach, feeling the breeze toss and tumble through her hair as she stared across the sea to the offshore islands, and she had found him there. She couldn't recognize him at first – she had been avoiding him for so long she only remembered his eyes and his voice – but then he turned to her. Even before their eyes met again, she knew that he was aware of her. He knew she was there on the beach, wandering and wondering. He knew she was wondering.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered. So soft and yet the wind carried his words to her, made sure she could hear. But Kairi stayed back, wary of him. Her hands molded into balled fists as she dug her heels into the sand and found a distraction in the white froth of the waves.

"Hey…it's okay," he had said. "It's all right. You can tell me."

She looked up at him and she felt a single hot tear escape the cage of her eyes and slide down her cold cheek.

"W-why?" The word was in her mind yet she couldn't recall saying it. It was her voice but it was not her. "Why?"

He watched her, his brooding lapis lazuli eyes capturing her gaze and holding her there. He neither made a move towards her nor stepped back, not while she heard herself repeat the word until it was tearing through the sea wind in fury and raw agony.

"WHY! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY-"

And then he silenced her. Her eyes had been blurry, filled to overflowing with tears finally come and she could not see him approach her swiftly, not until she found herself enveloped by a chilly warmth. It did not matter. She pressed her face against his shoulder, against the shirt he had borrowed from the Mayor, and sobbed, screamed while he held her. He did not know her and she didn't know him but he knew what she needed.

The nameless boy had been hovering within her mind for so long but he, the stranger, was tormenting her in several weeks. Torn between the two she had begun to fall apart, and he had stepped up to catch her before the final fall.

"…who are you…" she whispered long after the tears dried. He still held her, his hand stroking the back of her head and her tangled red hair. She clung to him, too spent with tears and cries to stand alone. Kairi felt his head tilt towards her ear and heard him whisper a name.

_Roxas_.

The smile came to her unbidden, from a place she could not name. Then she looked at him, at his face, for the first time in a long time, and wondered at the sorrow that veiled his face. He was so pale, so…feathery…so much like a dream. He seemed to be like a whisper, a form of light that could melt into nothing within seconds and vanish, and yet he was so tangible, and so full of human sorrow. Or was it human? She had not seen anyone wear his face. His face did not mask any pain.

"Why do you look so sad?" she heard herself say. Social manners had been swept away; she knew what he felt was raw and untouched by human laws. He was inhuman and she knew it.

He looked at her then, his eyes shining with the sadness lodged deep within him.

"Because…I know nothing but pain."

She always wondered what he meant. She had a feeling she'll never know. He'll never tell, because she knew he was hiding more than he would ever mouth. But his secrets were his. She will never pursue them, even to satiate her curiosity.

Kairi closed her eyes as her ears picked up a faint rumbling in the distance. The gods were stirring and they were restless; the summer rains would commence with a thunderstorm. She thought of the turmoil, of the dark angry clouds gathering to release a deluge of rain and strike with lightening, and wondered if that was what she felt, too. All today she felt pent up, coiled too tightly to be comfortable. All day she was restless, shifting in her seat constantly, her feet itching to wander even when the summer heat tired her. She felt boxed in and she was desperate to find a way out. She didn't know why, and she couldn't say why when asked. She just knew that deep inside she was restless for something, and when she was alone and began to truly wonder at what she felt, her stomach curdled. She banished her thoughts and tried to hide the buzzing of energy inside her. But it was useless.

Tonight he was going back to wherever he came from. Perhaps he came from the skies, the stars that winked at her at times during sleepless nights, when she'd step out onto the balcony and wish upon a star, wish for Riku and the nameless boy to return. Maybe he was a fallen angel. She'd like to think of him that way.

Kairi found herself pacing around her balcony as she thought and wondered. She wondered where Riku was. She thought about the boy of her childhood. And her mind drifted to Roxas, to the mysterious stranger who appeared at her doorstep and never left. Maybe he'll never leave.

And tonight, tonight it would storm. Tonight he would go home. Tonight the Mayor and his wife weren't home. They weren't going to be home for the rest of the week. Actually, they were coming back tomorrow evening.

And that was what tortured her. It was a tantalizing thought-no, not a thought. It wasn't even a gut feeling. It was the increasing tension between her and the stranger the past few days. It was the churning stomach that often kept her from keeping eye contact with him and silenced her whenever she wanted to say something. It was the restless mind and the angry deprived body that tore her apart, often left her wanting to remain with him and flee from him. She knew he was but a temporary part of her life, a single breath in a million and two. Kairi knew nothing about him and yet…and yet there was something about him, something that left her wishing he would stay longer. Forever was not the question; forever was impossible. But she wished he could stay longer, now that she was beginning to accept him.

She was just beginning to allow him into her life and already he was going to go. She felt so ready to let go of the nameless boy for once, relieve herself of the responsibility of keeping the memory of him alive, and live for at least a day free of his shadow. Perhaps that was the weight she felt. The responsibility of never forgetting him.

And she was hoping Roxas would help her shed it, even if it was for one day, one more day.

"What do I do?" she whispered. Her voice escaped her lips in a whisper, swept away by the hot air of her breath. She could hear herself breathing, felt the pounding in her chest, in her ear. Hot blood melted through her limbs and she felt weak and rubber-legged. Kairi closed her eyes and swallowed several times until her mouth was dry but still it would not go away. The horrible tension stayed and spread, despite her desperate search for distraction. Her skin quivered. The merest touch would send her springing away. She thought she was going mad.

The skies roared. Kairi gasped, nearly screamed in surprise, but caught herself. Her eyes looked up at the dark sky, at the growing night, and thought she saw something blinding white come crashing down in a jagged line to the ground. Or was it the sea?

A thunderstorm but no rain. Was he going to stay for one more night and one more day? Kairi felt a laugh jolt through her, was surprised at her response, but then she started laughing. It was relief. Today it was going to be a dry thunderstorm. There was no rain. It would come another day and he would be here for just a little longer. Just long enough for her to talk to him and admit that she was in love with him.

In love? Or did she love him? Was she in love with who he seemed to be to her or did she love him for being Roxas, the stranger who appeared out of nowhere?

Something wet touched her nose. Kairi stopped laughing and looked up. Something just as wet and heavy splashed on her right cheek. She blinked at a droplet of wetness that fell near her left eye. Something touched her forehead. Her shoulder. Her bare foot. Her outstretched hand, the palm facing the heavens. She was starting to see the droplets. There was rumbling in the far distance and a blinding flash of light.

It was raining.

It was cold. The rain fell hard, rapidly, quickly showering her in the tears of heaven. Soon her hair was streaming and she pushed aside soggy red strands of it. She blinked away chilly water and felt something hot and steaming stream down her face. Her shirt clung to her slick skin, her shorts riding up and heavy with water. The balcony floor repelled the rain and collected pools of it; she stood in the midst of the deepest one, her toes growing numb. She curled her biggest toe, felt it was cold and clammy, like death or at least how death seemed to be like.

Kairi sighed, felt water drip off her lip. It dribbled down her face and over her nose, making her out like one of those gargoyles on top of ancient Gothic buildings, spitting out water at regular intervals. It was intensely cold and numbing; it froze throughout and left her feeling…happy. She was happy because this weather was making her feel so miserable.

She heard a mechanical click and quickly whirled around, her hair flying and sending out streams of rainwater. She looked about wildly, blinked away raindrops, and saw someone standing at the door of her room.

"R-Roxas," she whispered, staggered backwards and leaned heavily against the railing of the balcony.

He stared at her. His light hair appeared messy, like someone had run his or her fingers through it one too many times. His blue eyes held a harried look but they were staring at her. She decided that she must be a sight to see, soaking wet and standing in the balcony, well away from the dry shelter of her room.

_What's he going to do now?_ Kairi thought bitterly. _Will he turn away now that he's seen me as a mad young woman? Would he continue to look at me like that until I finally start laughing at his face? Or would I start crying because he's not going to be here tomorrow?_

He turned his eyes away, his head to the side. He looked down at the polished floor. She sniffed, felt her eyes blurring again but now she felt powerless to stop herself from allowing sparse tears to fall. And then it came, a choking laughter in the back of her throat. It shook her and it hurt but she couldn't stop herself. Her mind, numbed and senseless thanks to the cold, was not perceiving things in normal fashion. In fact giddiness was rising in her cooling blood as she thought about how stupid, how dumb, how utterly insane she must look right now, standing in the rain and staring at him and laughing while tears streamed down her face.

Then he finally looked at her again, his eyes slowly coming into contact with hers, and all laughter died, all tears stopped falling. Breathing was thrown aside, even. The rain wasn't there. She was quiet, watching him as he watched her.

"I'm going home," he said quietly. "Tonight…I'm leaving."

Kairi nodded dumbly, her tongue lodged in her throat. His face was pure sadness, beyond tangible, and it became painful for her heart to beat. She wished she could reach in and tear it out, throw it away so it would stop torturing her. Instead she choked back a sob. Kairi staggered, her knees shaking; she grabbed the railing and steadied herself as she held back another cry. Desperation clouded her mind.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry…"

He backed out of the doorway and back into the hall. Within seconds, he would close the door and suddenly he would be gone. Forever.

"Wait," she whispered, then even louder, "Wait!"

The door didn't close. It remained ajar, then quivered in its hinges. She knew his hand was still on the doorknob, that he was there.

"Please…" she said, her voice soggy with the rain. "Please…stay…"

Slowly his shadow formed in the doorway, then he stepped halfway back into her room. She held her breath at the sudden light on his face.

"I…"

"Please…" she begged, wishing she didn't sound as pathetic as she did now. "Please…stay with me…_tonight_…"

She's said it.

Slowly she stood up straight, looked at him, then murmured, in a voice much stronger, "Stay with me tonight, then go. Please."

He said nothing. His face wiped clean and was emotionless. His face betrayed nothing. He was frozen, rooted there by the impossibility of her plea. She felt rebuffed by the cold reply, felt the brutal chill steal through whatever warmth was left inside her, and froze her. Then she shattered, leaned heavily against the balcony railing, and began to cry.

Kairi felt something encircle her upper arm, felt it pull her upward. Something soft yet strong pulled away her streaming hair from her face and as the cold rain kissed the bared skin, she felt the grip on her arm pull away and something encircle her waist and bring her close to something alive and breathing. The rain was in her eyes and they remained shut as she felt herself drawn upward, up and up until she was standing squarely on her feet. Then she felt it, the barest of pressures skimming over her wet skin, a slight brushing down the curve of her jaw. She sighed, then shuddered as the sensation reached all the way down to her cold toes.

Kairi dared to open her eyes slightly, despite the deluge of rain, and met a wondrous sea of sunny blue. Roxas. A slight smile, hard to muster and harder to even imagine on his face, graced his lips. The young man was soaking wet. He leaned forward, and murmured into her ear.

"I'll stay…forever."

He pressed his lips against the side of her face, then drifted to the corner of her lips. She could feel raindrops splatter on his skin. His free hand was stroking her hair, then touching the side of her face. She closed her eyes at the smooth touch, made slippery with water, and felt herself relax.

Then he kissed her. Kairi gasped, then her air swallowed up as he opened his mouth and enveloped hers. He kissed her deeply, forced her head back as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She cried out and her hands grabbed his shirt as he caressed the inside of her cheeks and touched the roof of her mouth, then rubbed her tongue and teased it. She retaliated with sudden fury, forced herself into his mouth and he opened up to her.

When they finally broke apart, she was gasping for air. Her breath came out in curls of steam, mingling in with those he released. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving and pressing against her. He looked at her, looked into her, and leaned in for another kiss. But she slipped in a finger, held it between their mouths. He stared at it, puzzled, then looked at her for reasoning.

"Inside," she murmured, pressing her finger against his lips. They were so soft and pulsing with warmth. She pulled her hand away and quickly pressed her mouth against them, wanting to feel the soft silkiness against hers. He had a smooth mouth, gentle and open yet at the same time aggressive and demanding. She had him in a tug of war as they staggered inside, dripping water everywhere. Soft moans escaped the back of her throat as he pressed in deeper and deeper into her mouth. She couldn't breathe. She forgot to breathe.

When he pulled back she leaned in and kissed the side of his face, sucking gently at the rain and the soft surface. She wanted more, much more, and he let her drift to his jaw line, then to the side of his neck. He breathed deeply, sharply as she nipped at the tender skin, gripped her shoulder as she nibbled at the sensitive spot. She drew back at length, her heart racing and her lungs working overtime to match the energy rushing through her. She wondered at herself, the boldness to advance without thought, with a recklessness she couldn't recognize in herself.

_Where is this coming from?_

Her thoughts cut short as another moan vibrated in her throat; he was sucking at her skin as he trailed lazy kisses down her wet neck, down and down until her neck ended and her shoulders began. He pressed his hot mouth against her breastbone and slid to where there was a sensitive hollow. She cried out then, a wordless exclamation, and grabbed him tightly as sensation rushed through her. It was almost too much to bear but it felt so amazing.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he refused to leave her neck. He slid back up, this time up the very center, where her larynx was. His lips brushed against the vibrations, forced her to throw her head back while he kissed the tender skin. She could feel him take the rainwater with him, felt it all over the rest of her body, dribbling downward to pool on the floor of her room.

He was pulling her, slowly, step by step, somewhere into the room. His mouth had slid down and his hand was now tugging at her shirt, trying to pull it off. He pulled back, then sought her mouth again, locked lips with her. She welcomed the kiss, tugged at his lip while his hands slid to her upper arms. She could feel their thumbs press against the sides of her breasts and shivered at the gentle pressure.

"Your shirt," he murmured against her mouth. The movement was sensuous, beyond simple human description. She didn't hesitate as he peeled off her shirt. It fell to the ground in a sopping heap and he fingered her bra, sought a way to pull it off. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a much deeper kiss. His hands fell away. She could feel the wet shirt he was wearing against her stomach, wanted to feel his skin against hers. They broke apart for a moment, just long enough for him to tug the shirt off, pull it sliding away from his skin. She pressed the palms of her hands against his chest, felt a chill and thought it was the rain. His skin was slick to the touch, smooth and slightly heated.

Roxas kissed her neck again, moved steadily downward and she didn't stop him. She gasped as he reached her breastbone again, then the soft supple skin below it. His lips made circles and pulled at the skin as his hands slid up her sides and to her back. She felt his fingers fumble with the clips of her bra, felt it loosen as he undid it. Kairi shrugged and the bra fell away, exposing her breasts for his hungry mouth. He soon found one, kissed the skin around the nipple while she moaned and leaned heavily against him, her back arching at the touches of his mouth. Then he was rubbing his tongue over her nipple and she felt it harden under the rough caress. She pressed her head against his shoulder, bit back increasing cries of pleasure as sensations roiled through her body. She felt her stomach burning fiercely; his touches stoked a flame that left her body trembling.

He quickly moved to the other breast, his mouth making heated work of it, and she was clutching at his shoulders, his arms, her knees shaking violently as she felt reduced to mere rubber for bones. Pleasure was leaving her weak and heady, drunk. She breathed heavily but there was no way to escape it. She refused to escape it.

Then suddenly the back of her legs met a hard softness. He caught her as she fell back, then she felt him lower her slowly onto her bed. She sank in amongst the cool sheets, then his body was on hers, wetness on wetness, as the bed sheets began soaking up rainwater. He continued making circles around her breasts but his hands were working elsewhere. They slid down her stomach and to the side, then she felt his hand on her thigh, pushing up against her shorts. His presence there alone sent shots of fire upward and she pressed her leg against his hip, tried to stop her leg from kicking out from spasms of utter pleasure. She moaned as his lips trailed downward to where her navel was, to the extremely sensitive hot skin. She only hoped he went down no further. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. She let her hands run through his short wet hair, the back of his head, then abruptly let go and grabbed his shoulders again, arched her body against his mouth as he went back upwards to her mouth. He pressed against her lips again, pressed his way in, and swallowed her cries as his hands undid her shorts and tugged them, slid them off her legs. The mere act brought tingling feelings to a little fireball forming somewhere between her legs. She closed her eyes tightly, begged him silently to do something about the pressure point. Something was building up and she wanted him to release it. She couldn't do it herself; she had no idea how.

Then he was peeling away her underwear, exposing her whole body to him. The soaking thin cloth fell on top of her shorts as he moved her legs away and slowly shifted her until she was lying wholly on her back on the bed and he was on top of her, clumsily trying to pull his pants off. She bent her back slightly, reached over and undid it for him, pulled it off. Then, while his mouth hovered just above hers, just enough so their lips were touching and their breaths mingled, she helped him pull off his boxers, the last restraints. Her heart was pounding. She knew what lay ahead but with anticipation. Fire curdled in her stomach, streamed downward. Her body was starting to ache, starting to protest at the delay, starting to shake with pure desire, pure lust. And yet he was not done with her. His mouth kissed the side of her face, her eye, her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her neck, her breast, her nipple, then back to her neck again. He bathed it with kisses as he shifted his body over hers; she felt something hot and soft and hard press against the inside of her thigh and wondered at it, but that wonder fled when she felt his hand stroke the inside of her thigh, then brush against the hot skin between her legs.

Pleasure flashed in her mind as she clamped her legs and locked his hand in, arched her back and cried out something unintelligent. She was seeing stars; it was something she hadn't expected, a hot flush of pure erotic heat that left her sweating. Salt mixing with rain. He pulled his hand away and she eased her legs open again.

And now he was murmuring into her ear, words she couldn't understand, rhythms she couldn't fathom, as he slowly lowered his whole body onto hers, until their hips brushed, then pressed together. He wasn't saying anything tangible but she didn't need anything tangible. Whatever was uttered from his throat was what she was feeling right now. Thrill and dread and anticipation.

There was a slight pressure, then he was in her. And he went still. For the first time she heard thunder and rain. Cool wind was blowing in but was buffeted by the hot heat surrounding their bodies. She looked at him, at the awe on his face. Awe. He was amazed by the whole experience, the earthly needs and desires of the body. He was just as in awe as she was. Her hand sought his and laced their fingers together. The other remained holding onto his shoulder, then tightened considerably as he rocked back and forth between her legs. Pure heat rushed through her, all the way to the top of her head and to the tip of her thawing toes. She curled them, locked him in place with her legs as he continued the pattern of push and pull. She could feel it, the fire burning at the very base of her body, could feel its hungry lustful flames creep upward, up her spine, and spread throughout her body. It was laying havoc to her whole body, sending it up in flames. She was on fire.

She was fire.

Kairi tilted her head back, moaned as he continued to thrust into her, as the pressure built to an insurmountable peak. She dug her heels into the bed, then cried out. Her whole body shook; her voice rent the air as release flooded through her body. Then his mouth covered hers, swallowing her scream, and his cry, too, as with one final thrust he sent them both reeling and floating away. Her sweaty palm remained pressed against his as she soared beyond the mortal reaches of humanity and into the immortality of primeval emotions, impulses, thoughts, and desires.

And then she felt his slow, languorous kisses on her lips, her face, and her neck. She felt the heat of his body as he pulled away, felt his heaving chest press against hers. She became aware of the death grip she had on his hand, and alternately his death grip on hers. She didn't think either of them would let go.

Eternities passed. The rain still fell but the roar of thunder had ceased. There were no more jolting flashes of violent light. There was just rain, summer rain. And there were them, tangled up in her bed, weary and sore but full of peace and content. Kairi felt like she had not a care in the world. She tilted her head slightly, saw Roxas's tired face watching her. There was a slight smile on his flush face; he didn't look extraordinary, surreal. He looked human. And that made him beautiful.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she whispered in a sigh, as he nuzzled her neck. The rain was a steady rhythm, and beautiful to listen to.

"Beautiful," he murmured into her ear. "So beautiful…"

Despite the late summer rains and the stubborn heat of the earlier day, she welcomed the warmth that exuded from him. It was human warmth, comfortable and comforting. She loved it, loved it as much as the lovemaking, and thought that this moment would remain eternal. She didn't care if the world passed her by, as long as she lay here by his side.

"You freed me, Roxas…" she said, as she reached over wearily and brushed aside stray blond hair from his eyes. "I growing so tired of life…"

"You…gave me a chance to live…" was his gentle return. "For that…I will never forget. Never…"

Silence. She could hear him breathing, feel him breathing. It was a wondrous sound, peaceful to her ear.

"I love you," was his whisper as her mind started drifting away.

"I…" she murmured sleepily. "I love you, too."

Sleep had finally claimed her.

xxx

She woke up weary, tired and sore in places, and warm. She was in a state of mind, of peace, that she hadn't experienced in a long time, if at all. Her heart beat slowly, lazily, without hurry or care. And she was alone.

Kairi sat up, shivered at the blast of cool air on her breasts. She looked around wildly, realized she was naked, and that she had been sleeping under blankets. The last she remembered them, they had been strewn about, tossed aside because they weren't needed. She looked at the open doors to the balcony, at the morning sun shining boldly and the damp spots where the sun was still trying to dry out the rain. She then leaned over, peered over the bed, and found her clothes, her shirt, her shorts, her bra, and her underwear, strewn all over the floor. Kairi blinked, then looked right, at the depression in the blankets next to her.

And then last night came back to her in a rush. She hadn't been dreaming all last night. Her mind was sluggish as ever. That was until she saw a few red dots on top of the bed sheets. She blinked stupidly at them, then leaned closer, close enough to realize that it was blood.

Where did that come from?

Kairi shook her head, raked her hair with her fingers, and found it tangled beyond her imagination. She grimaced, then groaned as she forced herself out of bed. She staggered in the middle of her room, naked, and looked around blearily. Then she realized that Roxas was gone. He wasn't here. He wasn't going to be in the house. He wasn't going to be somewhere around this town or this world.

He was gone.

Kairi sighed deeply, then sat down on the varnished floor. She stared at herself, then closed her eyes, suddenly recalled his touch, his caresses, his gentle kisses, wondered if she'll ever forget that single night. There were so many days and nights ahead of her. Would she forget this one night?

"_I love you."_

"_I…I love you, too."_

Memory was here to stay. It was a beautiful memory.

"I love you, Roxas," she murmured, then rose to her feet and headed for the showers.

She knew they would never meet again.

"素敵だね" she whispered.

_Isn't it wonderful?_

**Author's Endnote:** Okay, so my mom's retarded and wouldn't let me upload this the night I wanted to. This really is the first real lemon I've written…and this is after all the commentary I received on Chapter 79 of _Kingdom Hearts: Secrets of Memories_. Uh…yeah. Reviews? Questions? Comments? Anything?


End file.
